1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus for photographing various images of the eye to be diagnosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there are some kind of ophthalmic photographing apparatuses which photograph the anterior eye or fundus of the eye in order to submit its photographed images as data of diagnose.
When using the above apparatus, it is important that the photographing condition is kept stable so as to be able to find delicate changes of the affected part of the eye. Particularly, an apparatus for photographing an anterior eye is requested to find a minute successive change as opacity of the crystalline lens, so that the quality of the photographing apparatus depends on whether its photographing condition can be kept stable.
Because it is most important for the photographing apparatus to provide the photographing light at a constant amount, there are usually following methods to correct changes of the amount of the light emitted from the photographing light source during photograph. The first method is to adjust the amount of the light so as to be constant by monitoring the amount of the light emitted from the light source during photograph and feeding it back. The second method is to compensate the density and brightness of the image based on gray scale image projected over the image. Therefore, if using the above methods, it takes much time to photograph and diagnose the affected part of the eye.